


一些休假中的情报官

by Srrow



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 战争结束很久了，一次匿名的攻击却袭击了汽车人指挥部。看起来有的人要加班了？比如正在去听演唱会的飞机上的录音机。
Relationships: Blaster & Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	一些休假中的情报官

无论如何，请记住，接下来要说的故事不包含任何有素质进化成“史诗“的部分。

它并无波澜壮阔，亦非刻骨铭心。

1.

收到召回命令的时候，录音机正在去飞往洛杉矶的低压舱里。加密通讯的提醒音响起来的同时，整架飞机猛地震了一下，差点把他从行李堆上扔下去。也许他应该开个飞行模式，录音机不知道这个状况是因为塞伯坦的通讯信号对航班造成了什么影响，还只是单纯地在经过一个气流区域。

早些年，他提出想要个长假出去旅行时，感知器提醒他为了方便行动应该考虑扫描个载具，但这个建议显然是从录音机左接收器进右接收器出，甚至都没在他存满军事机密与MP3的芯片里找到一个储存机会。

录音机本人是没觉得当一个录音机有什么不方便，如果他可以混在行李中蹭一张飞机票，他为什么要自己把自己开到目的地呢？

那么，说回这个故事开始的情景，录音机正在去洛杉矶的路上，更准确一点，等落地之后，录音机相信自己有足够的情报收集水平可以找到一路合适的便车，直到进入帕萨迪纳玫瑰碗的中央看台。和“我只是一个行李”的合法偷渡不同，热爱地球音乐的汽车人为自己专门购买了一张演唱会门票。

可想而知，这时候收到一条发件署名是擎天柱的加密通讯绝对不是什么让机高兴的事。

录音机又能怎么办呢？在坠落这个艺术造诣令人迷醉的星球之前，他已经发过誓会对汽车人的事业效忠。他把通讯波段做了点调整，绕过可能干扰航行的频率，录音机在即时通信中给出回复：“ _录音机收到。_ ”他把自己的航班信息发过去，如果没什么意外，在飞机着陆但地勤还没有接手的空隙里，行李舱就会出现一个为他准备的太空桥。

2.

最高议会被一段通讯劫持代码入侵了。

发现这件事的是显像一号，自从他们回到塞伯坦，并着手维护黄金时代的繁荣，原本属于方舟的中央计算机便跟着迁居进了议会大楼。那是一段相当高明的代码，甚至骗过了每一个信息流都必须经过的防火墙，直到月度定期的整体扫描，已经种植到处理器各个扇区的病毒才暴露出来。

它会自动为出入显像一号的通信打上标记字段，如果用对应的终端进行定向识别，便能在茫茫信息网格中迅速捕获那些本该是最高机密指令。所有的数据现在都有暴露风险，但如果封闭通讯网格，就相当于政府与整个塞伯坦机能的联系。

他明白他明白，录音机抬手告诉擎天柱没必要再说下去。由于通讯线路已经不可信任，这段谈话是在地下中子观测实验室进行的，隔绝宇宙辐射的深井足够屏蔽一切监听。只依赖最原始介质传声地对谈，并且只要不是直接接入在场者的脑模块就不会留下数据记录。

“所以，擎天柱，”他抬头看着领导模块的持有者，“你需要我做什么？如果要清查受损状况并重建防御，我们最好现在就回去地面上，这些工作越快越好。”

“这些工作已经开始了。感知器和千斤顶他们会对中央处理器在程序与硬件双方面同时进行安全系统重构。”

“我以为我在那个名单上。”

“你确实在，”擎天柱点头，“所以，我要你去做别的事。”

3.

录音机坐在广场软能量饮料吧的露天座位，远远就看见拥有着快乐红蓝色涂装的同僚挥手跑过来。

这是他回到塞伯坦的第二天。前一晚上，一整晚，录音机都在和那条代码斗智斗勇。在他回来之前，感知器已经找到了入侵的原始代码并做出隔离，但直到录音机接手这件事，也没有任何人弄明白它是怎么骗过显像一号的防火墙的。交接工作时，感知器的描述里透露着少见的烦躁，他告诉录音机，这个入侵者拥有着足以欺骗汽车人最严密监测的伪装，但却同时无比脆弱，录音机回来前他们已经尝试过上百遍，但无论用多仔细的手段尝试解包，都会导致数据直接粉碎。录音机也被同样的情况折磨了大半个晚上，甚至由衷理解为什么感知器会做出“就像我在地球上只是普通走路就会把虫子踩死！”这样的比喻。鏖战的转机出现在天快亮的时候，录音机放浓缩能量杯子时碰到了运行按钮，直接把代码输入了还没有编写拆包语句的运行程序。

结论简单又理所当然：如果所有汽车人都没办法剥离伪装，就意味着伪装从一开始就不存在。那是一段完全无害的代码，用看似通讯劫持的编写方式，实际把所有换行字符都写成了全角，只有最基础的复制功能会被运行。它没有外壳，也根本不可能穿过显像一号的防火墙，它是被能接触到内部网络且拥有足够高权限的人直接带进来的。

“嘿你在喝什——哦我绝对不要喝这种东西。”

“那么，”录音机按着头雕，他觉得自己的处理器好疼，但他不知道是已经结束的熬夜还是即将开始的对话引起了这种痛苦，“爵士，你和我说实话，你是不是又从地球的因特网下歌了？”

4.

爵士看起来非常无辜：“讲道理嘛，“他小声说，”你也没办法拒绝地球音乐。“

“可我没有直接关掉拦截提醒弹窗把病毒下到自己的处理器里。”

“可你请了带薪休假去听演唱会了！”他大声说，“还没约我！”

录音机感觉到局势正像擎天柱不在时的机器恐龙一样放飞自我。

“我的错，下次不会。”他赶快做手势示意追星话题到此为止，“而且我也为此付出代价了，不然我现在也不会坐在这加班。”

“所以擎天柱的意思是要我们对这个代码进行逆向追踪？”

“确切来说是，只有我。但我需要你的帮助。”录音机直直看着爵士的光学镜，看起来，他不用再额外补充后半句“趁着我还没把是谁把病毒带进去的告诉别人”。

爵士举手投降：“听您的，长官。”

之后一系列枯燥的筛查按下不表，这一天，直到黄昏，爵士也跟着吨完了一杯“他绝对不要喝”的能量饮料，他们终于在爵士的音乐收藏中找到了引起问题那一首歌。

“网盘共享哼？”录音机挑起个嘲笑作为反击中的一点小回敬，“确实是适合小间谍的偷渡车站。”

爵士也很无奈，他解释：“你知道，独立音乐想要发布到大型平台不那么容易。“

“让我们猜猜是怎么回事。”录音机在两人为了整理信息而构建的局域网中拖了个思维导图，然后用他自己的专用线路绕开塞伯坦公共通讯网格，跳转到爵士提供的链接，“这个木马在上传之前就打包好了。“

一段塞伯坦代码，在人类的计算机中不会被启动。而且——录音机有把这个网盘所有者上传的所有文件查了一遍——这段代码只被添加到了这一个文件里。

爵士理解录音机转述的信息没花多少时间，并接着做了些补充：这个病毒源头的账户属于一位利用数字声音素材编辑歌曲的作曲人。“地球上的人类创造了一些虚拟偶像，他们可以为请不起歌手的创作者把他们的原创歌曲唱出来，”爵士顺带解释了一下，“这在地球很流行。”

爵士说出自己的猜测：“可能是这个音乐人被利用了、可能是与植入代码的人达成了某种合作……”

“也可能它就是那个入侵者。“录音机补全道。他知道，考虑到”喜欢的歌曲很可能来自敌人“，爵士一定也觉得很难受。

“嘿，录音机……”爵士试着表达得婉转一点，“如果必要……最糟糕的可能，这是不是会被判断为对塞伯坦的侵略行为？”

“‘最糟的可能’。”录音机指出重点，“但阶段，我觉得我们还需要一个观察阶段，并收集更多的信息。想和我组队吗？”

“当特工？”

“搞音乐。”录音机真诚地眨了眨光镜。

4.5

还记得一开始说什么吗？

无论如何，请记住，接下来要说的故事不包含 **任何** 有素质进化成“史诗“的部分。

5.

这种东西（烂得）就像录音机做出来的！

爵士被这句差评逗得一口能量液呛进风冷管道。他截了个图，通过内部通讯发给录音机。但他不知道录音机能不能收到，毕竟，为了防止针对塞伯坦通讯的窃听，他们现在基本使用地球的通讯协议——众所周知，人多的地方信号干扰惨烈。

录音机去参加网站邀请的粉丝见面会了。

时间回到一太阳周期前，他们申请到了在地球长期实行反渗透工作的外驻许可。从音频基础采样到PV要用到的动画建模，制作一部足够上传到人类视频网站的短片对赛博坦人——尤其对和素材处理打了一辈子交道的录音机——来说，绝对不是什么难事。剩下一切快得就像指数爆炸，直到有一天，整个视频网站的用户都知道了，有个“录音机P”不仅歌写得好，还凭借一己之力把被称作“司令官”的红蓝机器人形象送入了鬼畜全明星。

6.

录音机被放在桌子上。舞台很长，从这头到那头全都是受到“官方邀请”的高人气视频制作者。

“ _汽车人，低劣。_ ”清晰的通讯音直接在他的处理器里响起来。

“ _看样子塞伯坦的通讯频率不会被密集的地球信号干扰。_ ”录音机回他，“ _你之前知道这个吗？_ ”

对面没再回答。

采访环节开始了，除了被问到自己相关的事（比如“为什么会用一台老式录音机作为头像“，”今天出现在现场的录音机莫非就是UP主本体？“），录音机确信自己没有漏掉在场任何一句对话。

置身人类之中的感觉对录音机来说有点不可思议，这里的一切都和他们内战时泊靠的那颗星球相去甚远。他的旁边坐着着装各异的视频制作者们，很多身上挂着他没见过的人类电子设备。录音机收到很轻的次声波，展开扫描时，提问刚好轮到几个座位外的人。刚好是写了把他们叫来地球的那首歌的那个。

“那个人”把耳机摘下来放在桌面上，扫描图像里，录音机能看到那上面的提示灯跟着“那个人”说话的频率闪动着。

“ _说实话，有件事我到现在都没想明白_ ，”录音机在被单方面打开又单方面切断的通讯频道里说，“ _如果你有信心入侵最高议会，为什么要放一段什么都不会触发的代码？_ ”

“ _战争结束了。_ ”答案来得很快。是一种百无聊赖的声音，“ _而且，代码已经触发了。_ ”


End file.
